


Fugue in D(emon) Minor

by Airelle



Category: Constantine (2005), The Watcher (2000)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 12:45:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airelle/pseuds/Airelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chance encounter of the strange kind...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fugue in D(emon) Minor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Catlixe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catlixe/gifts).



> Written on December 30, 2012  
>  _For Catlixe’s birthday – all 75 of the next ones!_

“Here, use this,” Constantine said, thrusting a wrapped condom into Joel’s hand. “You never know what you could catch from me, it would be better to protect yourself.”

“Hey, not to mention what _you_ could catch from _me,_ friend. I think I’m clean, but my last test is a bit old, and since then…” He let his sentence trail off. “So, better for us both, eh?”

“I don’t mind much about myself,” John said. “Even if I caught AIDS now – supposing I don’t already have it - the cancer will probably kill me quicker anyway.”

That gave Joel pause.

“Cancer?”

“Yeah, lung cancer. Don’t worry, you won’t catch it!”

“I wasn’t worried about catching it,” Joel replied, stung. “Could you imagine, just a second, that I was dismayed to learn you’re sick? That I _care_ that you’re sick?”

“It would be difficult for me, seeing as we’ve known each other for less than a day.”

“So, you don’t believe in love at first sight?”

 _That was a joke,_ Constantine told himself. _Of course._

“No. But I do believe in lust at first sight. And you’re a gorgeous bastard! Just my type. Are you going to fuck me already, or are we going to hold hands and fade together into the sunset?”

“Okay.”

To Joel’s relief, John hadn’t commented on the big dark bruises across his belly. He’d probably assumed Joel was a diabetic. Or something. As long as it wasn’t regular injections of demon blood, John wouldn’t probably care much.

Tearing open the foil package, he rolled the condom on his erect prick. He tried not to bother about the tears gathering in his eyes. He tried not to think about the pain he felt building in his head, the dreaded migraine headaches which plagued him incessantly. He should have enough time left before its onset – enough time to fuck this delightful ass into oblivion.

_We’re a right pair of…_

He stopped thinking. Now was the time for action, not thought. Carefully, he prepared his partner, stretching him until he felt he could fuck him without hurting him. When he penetrated the still-tight channel, he heard a lush sigh from the man under him.  Whatever else he was, John Constantine was a sensual being!

And Joel came just in time, before the pain in his head incapacitated him. He continued thrusting, carefully aiming for his companion’s prostate on each stroke. A few seconds after his own release, he felt the telltale contractions in the man’s rectum, and they both crashed down on the bed, breathless and exhausted.

Of course, Constantine, having been on all fours, landed in the wet spot - the one he’d made. He felt the weight of Joel’s body on his back, and for a few blessed moments, he forgot everything and let himself slip into a sated, happy sleep.

He didn’t even feel the hot tears that fell on his neck a moment later.

The end

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Condom and Sympathy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/930617) by [Catlixe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catlixe/pseuds/Catlixe)




End file.
